Fédération Internationale des Véhicules Anciens
Die Fédération Internationale des Véhicules Anciens (FIVA) ist der Weltverband der Oldtimer-Clubs. Die 1966 gegründete FIVA hat heute über 75 Mitgliedsorganisationen in über 60 Ländern. Sie repräsentiert damit über eine Million Oldtimerliebhaber weltweit. In Deutschland sind neben der ADAC Oldtimer-Sektion auch der Allgemeine Schnauferl-Club (ASC) sowie der Deutscher Automobil-Veteranen-Club e.V. (DAVC) Mitglied in der FIVA. Aus Deutschland werden damit mehr als 125.000 Oldtimer-Fahrer bei der FIVA repräsentiert. Das Präsidium der FIVA vergibt in den jeweiligen Ländern immer einem Mitgliedsverband den sogenannten ANF-Status (Autorité Nationale de la FIVA). Mit dem Beschluss des FIVA-Präsidiums vom 12. April 2008 hat in Deutschland die ADAC Oldtimer-Sektion diesen ANF-Status. Zuvor hatte der DEUVET diesen Status inne. Vertretung für Österreich ist der Österreichische Motor Veteranen Verband (ÖMVV) und für die Schweiz die Federation Suisse des Vehicules Anciens (FSVA). Eine komplette Übersicht der jeweiligen ANF's findet sich auf der Internetseite der FIVA. Die Ziele der FIVA Auf der Einstiegsseite der FIVA-Homepage heißt es: Die FIVA... Fördert weltweite Freundschaft und gegenseitiges Verständnis durch Unterstützung und Mithilfe in Anlässen für historische Fahrzeuge. Vereinigt weltweit über eine Million Enthusiasten aus über fünfzig Ländern. Erhält einen wichtigen Teil unserer Industriegeschichte durch die Verteidigung des Rechtes, historische Fahrzeuge weltweit auf öffentlichen Strassen zu fahren. Oldtimer-Definition der FIVA Auf ihrer Generalversammlung am 25. Oktober 2008 hat die FIVA die neue Definition für historische Fahrzeuge verabschiedet. A historic vehicle is a mechanically propelled road vehicle + which is at least 30 years old, + which is preserved and maintained in a historically correct condition, + which is not used as a means of daily transport and + and which is therefore a part of our technical and cultural heritage. Die ADAC Oldtimer-Sektion hat diese Definition wie folgt übersetzt: Ein historisches Fahrzeug ist ein mechanisch angetriebenes Fahrzeug + das mindestens 30 Jahre alt ist, + das in einem historisch korrekten Zustand erhalten und gewartet wird, + dessen Nutzung nicht auf täglichen Transport ausgerichtet ist und + wegen seines technischen und historischen Wertes bewahrt wird. Die Kommissionen der FIVA Innerhalb des Oldtimer-Weltverbands existieren verschiedene Kommissionen und Arbeitsgruppen, die sich im Sinne der Zielsetzung der FIVA mit konkreten Aufgaben und Themenfeldern im Bereich der historischer Fahrzeuge befassen. Dies sind folgende Kommissionen: * Legislation Commission * Technical Commission * Events Commision * Motorcycle Commission * Utilitarian Commission FIVA Oldtimer Studie In den Jahren 2005 und 2006 hat die FIVA eine Studie zum Thema Oldtimer durchgeführt. Das Ergebnis der Studie zeigt auf, dass das Thema historische Fahrzeuge weltweit auch einen großen Wirtschaftsfaktor darstellt. In diesem Bereich werden Milliarden-Umsätze gemacht und viele tausend Arbeitsplätze sind von diesem Wirtschaftszweig abhängig. Die wichtigsten Zahlen aus der Studie, die Ende 2006 veröffentlicht wurde: 1. Wirtschaftsfaktor * Im Bereich der historischen Fahrzeuge werden in Europa jährlich 16 Milliarden Euro umgesetzt. * Der Exporthandel schlägt mit über 3 Milliarden Euro zu Buche. * Die Mitglieder der verschiedenen Clubs gaben über 4,9 Milliarden Euro für Versicherung, den Kauf von historischen Fahrzeugen, Kraftstoff, Wartung und oldtimerbezogenen Produkten und Leistungen (Zeitschriften, Bücher, Kleidung usw.) aus. * 12,4 Millionen Euro gaben historische Fahrzeugclubs für den Druck und Vertrieb ihrer Club-Publikationen aus. * Insgesamt beliefen sich die Clubausgaben auf etwa 39 Millionen Euro. 2. Beschäftigung und Stabilität * Die Oldtimer-Bewegung sichert über 55.000 Menschen in der EU voll oder teilweise ihren Lebensunterhalt. * Die Leistungen für die Oldtimer-Bewegung werden zu 67% von Unternehmen erbracht, die länger als 10 Jahre bestehen. * 43% der 9.000 Betriebe und Geschäfte in der Oldtimer-Branche planen Neueinstellungen in den nächsten drei Jahren. * Der Anteil der Ausbildungsbetriebe liegt bei 22%. 3. Zahl und Gebrauch der Fahrzeuge * EU weit beläuft sich der historische Fahrzeugbestand auf 1,95 Millionen Fahrzeuge. * Von diesen historischen Fahrzeugen sind ca. 1,5 Millionen verkehrstauglich und zugelassen. * 83% aller historischen Fahrzeuge werden weniger als dreimal pro Woche benutzt. * 71% aller historischen Fahrzeuge weisen eine geringere Fahrleistung als 1.500 km im Jahr der Befragung auf. * Historische Fahrzeuge haben zusammengefasst 1,4 Milliarden km zurückgelegt. Das macht nur 0,7% der Laufleistung moderner Fahrzeuge (2,2 Billionen km) aus. 4. Kulturelles und gesellschaftliches Engagement * 29% der Fahrzeugeigentümer haben ein Einkommen von weniger als 30.000 Euro pro Jahr. * 49% der Besitzer historischer Fahrzeuge sind zwischen 41 und 60 Jahre alt. * 78% der historischen Fahrzeuge haben einen Wert von weniger als 15.000 Euro * Die FIVA zählt insgesamt 765.000 Mitglieder, die in den europäischen Clubs organisiert sind. * Jährlich besuchen über 75 Millionen Menschen die 700 in der EU vorhandenen Verkehrsmuseen. Quelle: ADAC Die vollständige Untersuchung ist in englischer und französischer Sprache im Internetauftritt des Oldtimer-Weltverbandes FIVA hinterlegt: Webseite der FIVA Mitgliederentwicklung Die FIVA erhält weltweit einen immer größeren Stellenwert in der Oldtimer-Szene. Viele Clubs und Verbände unterstützen die Ziele der FIVA und haben sich verstärkt in den letzten Jahren an den Oldtimer-Weltverband angeschlossen. Somit ist die Anzahl der von der FIVA repräsentierten Oldtimer-Fahrer auf über einer Million Mitglieder gewachsen. Die offiziellen Mitgliederzahlen lauten wie folgt: Bisherige Präsidenten der FIVA *''' Horst Brüning (S) - amtierender Präsident seit 2007''' * Michel de Thomasson (F) - bis 2007 * Lord Montagu of Beaulieu (GB) * L. Cascante Davila (SP) (†) * H. F. Guasti (I) * P. Mann (CH) * S. H. Kraft Fürst zu Hohenlohe-Langenburg Ehrenmitglieder Die FIVA hat folgende Personen als Ehrenmitglieder ernannt: * Michel DE THOMASSON (F) * Claude DELAGNEAU (F) * Hans KOCH (†) * Georges COTS * ECKART, Baron of LERCHEFELD * Peter HALTER * Lord MONTAGU OF BEAULIEU Weblinks * Webseite der FIVA * Webseite der ADAC Oldtimer-Sektion * Webseite des belgischen Oldtimer-Verbands BFOV * Webseite des Österreichischen Motor-Veteranen-Verband (ÖMVV) * Webseite der Fédération Suisse des Véhicules Anciens (FSVA) * Webseite des schwedischen Oldtimer-Verbands MOTORHISTORISKA RIKSFORBUNDET (MHRF) * Webseite des holländischen Oldtimer-Verbands FEHAC * Webseite des dänischen Oldtimer-Verbands MOTORHISTORISK SAMRÅD * Webseite des französischen Oldtimer-Verbands F.F.V.E. * Webseite des DEUVET * Webseite des Deutschen Automobil‐Veteranen‐Clubs (DAVC) Einzelnachweise * Webseite der FIVA * Webseite der ADAC Oldtimer-Sektion sv:FIVA Federation Internationale des Vehicules Anciens Kategorie:Automobilverein Kategorie:Internationale Organisation